In A Heartbeat
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: When Sharon gets taken hostage by a man who claims to have information about their latest case, what will happen? Will she make it out alive or is the situation destined to end tragically?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: This prompt was suggested by one of my Tumblr followers, colonelvegemite and ended up on my dash courtesy of another one of my Tumblr followers fuckyeahmyqueen. The prompt was to write a fic about a suspect getting one of the team's guns and taking Sharon hostage with a gun pointed to her head and Andy trying his best not to break down. This is the fic I came up with from that prompt. Enjoy! 

**In A Heartbeat**

Tao and Sanchez were currently bringing in a man who claimed to have information about their latest murder case. He had voluntarily come in to provide a statement and answer any questions the detective had for him. Andy and Provenza following shortly behind Tao and Sanchez as they entered the murder room. Sharon had met them there as they were bringing the man in when things suddenly took a very drastic turn. The man quickly turned and grabbed Tao's gun and before any of them even had time to react, that man had grabbed Sharon and held her with one arm around her throat and the other with Tao's gun pointed at her head. Andy, Provenza, Sykes, and Sanchez immediately grabbed their guns and pointed them at the man.

"It's over asshole. You've got four cops with guns trained on you. So, why don't you put the gun down and let her go," said Provenza.

"No. You won't shoot me. Not while I have a gun pointed to her head. Cause if you shoot me, you risk me shooting her. If I'm dead, she's dead," said the man.

"You're right. Tao, take my gun. Be careful of the safety button though. It's really easy to hit," Andy told Tao, speaking in code.

"Right," said Tao as he took Andy's gun from him and sneakily ran his hand under the desk as he backed up until he found what he was looking for and quickly pressed the button before putting his other hand on Andy's gun as he pointed it at their suspect.

"Okay. I got rid of my gun. Can we talk now?" Andy asked the suspect.

"Sure, whatever, but if you think this is going to get me to put the gun down, you're wrong. I'm not leaving here until I get what I want," the suspect said to Andy.

"Andy what is it that you want?" Andy asked the suspect.

"Recognition. I literally spelled it out for you that I was the killer and you still thought it was Greg who did it. I crafted these murders scenes so masterfully and yet I don't get even an ounce of recognition for all of my hard work," the suspect told him.

"If it's recognition you want, then good work. Now, can you the lady go? I gave you what you wanted. You have our attention," Andy told the suspect as he took a step closer to him.

"Andy, don't," said Sharon breathlessly.

Upon hearing her voice, scared and vulnerable, it took all Andy had not to break down right there.

As Andy carefully considered what his next move should be, the suspect said, "No! Stay back! I know what you're trying to do. And you, shut up!"

Suddenly, the suspect jammed the gun harder into the side of Sharon's head and she winced slightly at the movement.

"Okay, I'm backing up. Let's keep talking though. What's your name? Maybe after this is all over, we can put you in front of a bunch of reporters. I'd say that's a lot of recognition All you have to do is let her go," Andy told the suspect.

"My name's Jeremy. Get me proof that people are willing to listen to my story and then we'll talk about letting the woman go," the man told Andy.

"Okay, Jeremy. If we're going to do that, I'm going to need to make a phone call. Is it okay if I reach down to grab my cell phone?" Andy asked him in an attempt to gain his trust.

"Yeah, sure. Just put it on speaker so I know what the other person is saying," the suspect told him.

"Okay," said Andy as he took out his phone and dialed Assistant Chief Taylor's number before he put it on speaker and set it on the desk. It rang a few times before Taylor picked up.

"Assistant Chief Taylor," Taylor answered.

"Hey, Chief. It's Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Listen, I have a guy here who has just helped us solve our latest murder case. I think we should celebrate that by putting him in front of the press. It'd be good publicity for everyone. Do you think you could round some reporters up for me?" Andy asked Taylor.

Sure, Andy. I'll put my best guy on it. Give me about 10-15 minutes and I should have that ready for you," Taylor said in code.

"Thank you, Chief. I appreciate your quick work on this," Andy told him.

"No problem, Lieutenant Flynn. I'm always willing to highlight our everyday heroes in the great city of Los Angeles. I'll give you a call in about 15 minutes once I have that all set up," replied Taylor.

"Thanks, Chief. Bye," said Andy as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taylor had already set up a command center in his office with the Special Operations Bureau. They had both been alerted that a panic button had been pushed inside Major Crimes. The department had them installed in every department within the LAPD a few years ago in the event that a situation like the one currently happening ever occurred. Due to the early notification of the situation, Assistant Chief Taylor had enlisted SOB to get a visual on the situation so they knew what they were dealing with before proceeding. Both Fritz and Commander McGinnis had suggested that they snake a camera through the ventilation system in order to see what exactly they were dealing with. So, right before Andy had called Taylor, they had just figured out the location of the suspect and that they were dealing with a hostage situation. So, after Taylor got off the phone with Andy, he and the Special Operations Bureau quickly came up with a plan to end the hostage situation and hopefully get the Captain and the rest of her team out alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the murder room, Andy knew that Taylor knew what was really going on and that by best guy, he meant that he'd be sending Fritz in for the kill shot. So, he figured he'd better keep the suspect talking in order to distract him so that he didn't notice when somebody appeared in the hallway directly behind him.

"Well, you heard the Chief, Jeremy. He'll have reporters here in 15 minutes to hear your story. Now, I've held up my end of the bargain. So, how about you hold up yours and let her go now?" Andy suggested.

"No! I'm not letting the bitch go until I have reporters standing in front of me," the man told Andy.

"Okay, we can wait for them. That's fine," said Andy as he saw Fritz getting in position behind their suspect.

"Hey, Sharon. Did I tell you I'm redecorating the hallway in my house? It looks great, except when I was hanging some pictures up the other day, I got three nails stuck in my heel. Good thing I was up to date on my tetanus shot," said Andy as he stared at Sharon intently.

A few seconds later, Sharon jabbed the heel of her shoe hard into the suspect's foot, which allowed her to get out of his grip. Andy quickly ran towards her and tackled her to the ground as Fritz took his shot and hit their suspect squarely in the back of the head. The rest of the squad had taken cover as well.

"Is everybody okay?" Fritz asked as everyone began to sit up.

"Everyone over here's good. Andy, neither of you better be dead over there. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it from Rusty," said Provenza.

"We're fine. Physically at least," responded Andy as he looked into Sharon's eyes.

"All clear," Fritz called into the radio on his shoulder.

As everyone began to stand up, Fritz told them, "There are officers downstairs waiting to take everybody's statements. There's also an ambulance down there on standby. You might want to get that bruise on the side of your head looked at Captain."

"That's not really necess-" Sharon began before Andy cut her off.

"The hell it isn't. You're going to let the paramedics check you over," Andy told her.

"Oh, alright, but only because I know it'll make you feel better. I'm fine really," Sharon told him as they began walking towards the hallway.

As they got to the hallway, Andy turned around and said, "Fritz?"

"Yeah?" asked Fritz.

"Thank you," Andy told him as he looked him in the eye.

"No problem, Andy. Glad I could help," replied Fritz.

* * *

"After the paramedics looked Sharon over and determined that she had no head injury aside from the nasty bruise on the side of her head, they cleared her to leave. Sharon and Andy had each given their separate statements to FID detectives and were now speaking to Chief Taylor.

"Good work, Lieutenant," Taylor told Andy as he shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the quick response," replied Andy.

"Well, that's why we installed those panic buttons a few years back. Captain, I'd like you and your team to take the weekend off to decompress and recover from this whole thing. I'll have Robbery/Homicide cover any cases that come in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the press," said Taylor as he walked off and towards the media.

"You ready to go home?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah. Let me talk to the team real quick and then we can go," Sharon told Andy as they began walking towards where the rest of the team was gathered.

"Great work. I can't thank you all enough for the way you responded to the situation today. Also, according to Chief Taylor's orders, all of us are to take the entire weekend off to decompress and recover from today's events. So, go home to your families and hug them all a little tighter tonight because the important thing is that we're all going home safe tonight," Sharon told them.

"You heard the Captain. Let's get out of here before Chief Taylor changes his mind," Provenza told the rest of the team as they began walking towards the parking garage.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked Sharon.

"I need to go upstairs and see if one of the crime scene guys can grab my bag out of my office for me," said Sharon.

"Here. Sit down. You've been through enough today. I'll go get it," said Andy just as his phone began to ring.

He looked at the Caller ID and saw it was Rusty.

"Here. Talk to Rusty. He's probably calling to make sure you're okay. I'll be right back," said Andy as he handed his phone to Sharon and walked into the PAB to go grab Sharon's purse.

Meanwhile, Sharon answered the phone and said, "I'm okay, Rusty."

"Oh thank god. I just heard Taylor on the news. What happened?" Rusty asked her.

"It's a long story, but the important thing is that everyone's safe. Andy and I will be there in a little bit," Sharon told him.

"Okay. Speaking of Andy, isn't this his phone?" Rusty asked her.

"Yeah. He went to go see if he can get one of the crime scene guys to get my bag out of my office. He gave me the phone when he saw it was you calling to check on me," said Sharon.

"Okay. Well, as long as you're okay, I guess I'll see you guys in a little bit," said Rusty.

"Rusty?" said Sharon.

"Yeah, mom?" Rusty asked.

"I love you," Sharon told him.

"I love you too, mom. I'm glad you're alright," Rusty told Sharon.

"Me too, Rusty. Me too. I'll see you when I get home, okay?" said Sharon.

"Okay. Bye, mom," said Rusty.

"Bye, Rusty," said Sharon as she hung up the phone.

About a minute later, Sharon stood up as she saw Andy walking towards her.

"Let's go home," Andy said to Sharon as he handed her bag to her and then slipped his arm around her waist as they made their way to the parking garage.

* * *

Once they arrived at Sharon's condo, Rusty immediately ran to Sharon and hugged her.

"I'm okay, Rusty. I made it home safe. That's all that matters," Sharon told Rusty as she hugged him back.

"I know. I'm just glad you're okay," Rusty told her.

"Me too. Listen, I'm going to go take a shower and change into something more comfortable. I'll see you guys in a little bit though," Sharon told them as she began to make her way down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"So, what exactly happened? I saw the huge bruise on the side of her head, but when I talked to her on the phone earlier, she didn't seem to want to talk about it," said Rusty.

"Some dirt bag came in claiming to have information about our latest murder case. When Tao, Sanchez, Provenza, and I brought him up, he grabbed Tao's gun and then took your mom as a hostage," Andy explained.

"So, the bruise is from having a gun to her head?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah," replied Andy.

"Well, I hope the guy's dead at least," said Rusty.

"He is. Fritz took him down with a headshot after your mom nailed the guy in the foot with her heel and was able to get away from him," said Andy.

"Nice. I guess those shoes are more than just for looks, huh?" Rusty asked Andy.

"Yeah. I guess that's one way to look at it. Listen, I should go check on her. She'll be okay. Just give her some time and for the time being, don't bring it up unless she brings it up first. She's still trying to process it all," Andy told Rusty.

"Sure. I understand what you're saying," replied Rusty.

"Thanks, Rusty," said Andy.

"No problem. And Andy?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah?" Andy asked him.

"Thank you," Rusty told Andy.

"For what?" Andy asked him.

"For taking care of her and for whatever you did to save her today. Because I know you did everything in your power to make sure she came home safe. Plus, we all know you'd take a bullet for her in a heartbeat. Although, she'd probably be pretty pissed if you did that," said Rusty.

"Yeah," replied Andy as he smiled faintly before walking down the hall towards the bathroom and opening the door.

As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he could hear Sharon crying in the shower. Andy quickly closed the door and stripped down before climbing into the shower with her and sitting down next to her on the floor. He slipped his arms around Sharon and pulled her towards him as he let her release all of the built up emotion she'd been carrying around since it happened. It pained Andy to see her like this, but he knew she needed to let it all out before it ate her up inside.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, they got out of the shower. Sharon put her robe on and Andy wrapped a towel around his waist before he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she was brushing her hair.

Andy put his chin on Sharon's shoulder and said as he began to get choked up, "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

Sharon patted the arm Andy had around her waist before she turned around and said, "I know. I'm still here though. Thanks to you, the team, and Deputy Chief Howard. Although, do me one favor. Never give up your weapon and approach a suspect unarmed again. You scared the crap out of me," Sharon told him.

"I can't promise that because as Rusty so subtly pointed out, I'd take a bullet for you in a heartbeat. He also pointed out that you'd be pretty pissed if I did that. What I can promise though is that I'll do my best to make sure we both make it home every night," Andy told her.

"I can live with that," Sharon told him.

"You better live," replied Andy.

"I'll do my best," Sharon told him as they exited the bathroom and walked into Sharon's bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Once they got dressed, Sharon and Andy headed towards the living room when they smelled something good coming from the kitchen.

"Rusty?" Sharon asked questioning as her and Andy made their way towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Rusty asked.

"What is all of this?" Sharon asked him.

"Well, I figured a day like today called for breakfast for dinner," replied Rusty.

Sharon smiled at Rusty before she hugged him and said, "Thank you, Rusty. It smells wonderful."

"Let's eat," said Andy.

"As long as you take it easy on the bacon," Sharon told Andy.

"She must be feeling better. She's back to bugging you about not eating too much bacon again," Rusty said to Andy.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Sharon exclaimed.

"If it'll make you feel better, I won't have any bacon tonight," Andy told her.

"Oh my god, Andy! You're so whipped," Rusty commented.

"You know I'm sitting right here, right?" Andy asked him.

"Yeah. So what? It's true," replied Rusty.

"Well, that's what happens when you love someone. You do things to make them happy," said Andy.

"Oh god! Gross!" Rusty exclaimed.

As Sharon struggled not to laugh, she said, "I think Andy was talking about the bacon."

"You know she's back when she starts being the typical embarrassing mom again," Andy said to Rusty.

"Again, right here," Sharon told Andy.

"I promise it's the most endearing quality in the world," Andy told her.

"That's because she's not your mom," Rusty quipped.

"True. Believe me, you'll get your turn at being that embarrassing parent one day," Andy told Rusty.

"Oh god! I'm living with two of the biggest nerds ever. How do either of you even have any friends?" Rusty asked.

"Well, that really doesn't matter when you're in love with your best friend," Sharon told Rusty before she leaned over and kissed Andy.

"And that's my cue to leave," Rusty told them as he got up from the table and made his way down the hallway towards his room before shutting the door.

"Oh come on, Rusty. It wasn't that bad," Sharon yelled down the hallway.

"Nope. When the two of you start making out, I'm out," Rusty yelled back.

"I guess that means we can keep making out then," Andy told Sharon.

"I'd like that very much," replied Sharon as she got up from the table and moved to the couch with Andy following close behind her.

So, despite the terrifying events of the day and all of the emotions that went along with it, the day seemed to be ending on a far more positive note. At least for Sharon and Andy it was. They still had a few things to talk about before they could truly begin to move past this, but for now, both of them were content to hold the other in their arms and let each other know just how grateful they were that the other was still alive.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
